


Loneliness

by OfficialFandomTrash (orphan_account)



Category: Futuretale - Fandom, Mafiatale - Fandom, Science Sans - Fandom, Underfell - Fandom, Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe- Futuretale, Alternate Universe- Mafiatale, Alternate Universe- Science Sans, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon Non-Binary Character, Depression, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Homosexuality, M/M, Overprotective Father, Pansexual Character, Single Parents, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 18:03:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7184492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/OfficialFandomTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only love of Blue's life has died, taken her own life, leaving him with their child. There are three things he swears to do. One: Protect his sons so he never feels the same pain as he did. Two: Still be the brave father his son sees him as. Three: Take no one to help him. No one could ever match Scale. No one came close.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loneliness

“So… um… Blue, w-we have something to tell you… about Scale.” This was something serious, Poke never stuttered. Epically not in front of his brother or his boyfriend. Blue stroked his sons shirt-covered back, smiling as he slept on his chest.

Blue glanced up at the two, green eyes sparkling and twisting his tail over his son and his legs.

“Alright tell me. Does it involve Sitka?”

“Well…” Poke started, looking desperately at the black-and-gray man.

Oil sighed, nodding to his boyfriend before keeping his gaze on Sitka.

“How bad is it that you won’t even look me in the eyes?” Blue questioned, staring at Oil’s pink-purple eyes.

“I feel bad for him. Anyway, what we have to say is… um… Scale, your girlfriend of course, was found dead in our place with a rope tired around her neck. She killed herself and 

Sitka will have to grow up without a mother… we wanted to know if you need help with anything…?”  
Blue could already feel himself crying before Oil even said Scale was dead. He bit his lip, trying to keep from shuttering, he didn’t want his only child to be woken up by him crying. His child saw him as someone who was always happy and brave. A picture-perfect father. 

A long silence passed between the three of them, only Sitka’s little snores and Blue’s sniffles kept the silence from stinging their ears.

“Bullshit.” Blue hissed. He refused to believe this. Scale knew she had to take care of her son. “Why the fuck would she do this?! Without warning as well!”

Poke and Oil’s eyes widened, Poke pushing himself against Oil as his brother yelled. Blue sighed, pulling Sitka closer as he grunted, slowly waking up.

“Mngh… d-dad? W-what was that?”

“Shh… shh… it’s fine Sitka, I-I’ll tell you later… go back to sleep.” He looked up at Poke and Oil again as Sitka cuddled back into his chest. Oil shivered after a moment, telling Blue he’d given them a death stare to leave.

Oil got up, pulling Poke with him. Poke walked over to Blue.

“Is there anything you need before we leave?” Blue just shook his head. But he needed so many things. Scale, a way to tell Sitka his mother was dead… someone better to raise the child. He couldn’t.

“Call us or Scar if you need anything. I’m sure he’d be willing to help.” Poke softly smiled, Blue forced one to match his.

Poke and Oil left quickly after that. Blue softy tapped his son, waking him.

Sitka opened his eyes, eyes so much like his mother’s: blue and sparkling.

“Sitka… I-I’m sorry to say… and there’s no other way to say it but… your mother is dead. I’m sorry…”


End file.
